A conventional pad is provided to make user lay or sit thereon, so if it does not have enough support capacity, the user cannot lay or sit comfortably. For instance, the user feels painfully or uncomfortably after lying on the pad for a long period of time, or a deformation will occur when the pad does not have sufficient support capacity or flexibility, thus influencing sleeping.
TW Utility Model No. M437137 disclosed a conventional pad structure containing a pillow body and a plurality of sewing threads formed on the pillow body. The pillow body has a first connecting section, a second connecting section opposite to the first connecting section, and plural closed cavities defined among the plurality of sewing threads, wherein the first connecting section is coupled with the second connecting section so that a gap forms after the pillow body is folded. Furthermore, a plurality of fillers are filled in the plural closed cavities so as to obtain flexibility and support capacity after folding the pillow body. The plural closed cavities are arranged to prevent the plurality of fillers moving randomly in the pillow body, thus avoiding deformation of the pillow body.
However, such a conventional pillow body cannot support user's head securely and comfortably when the user sleeps at improper postures, thus causing pain and stiff to user's neck.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.